


L'esprit Nouveau

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [15]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Когда Ребекка приняла лекарство, Клаус поверил, что его любимая сестра умерла. Но она стала совсем другой...
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Переводы Ksencha [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 1





	L'esprit Nouveau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'esprit Nouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725995) by [royalstandard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstandard/pseuds/royalstandard). 



Стоя над пустым гробом, в котором когда-то покоилась его любимая сестра, Клаус бесстрастно смотрел на безупречно белую ткань, украшавшую внутренность гроба. Пальцы его правой руки легонько поглаживали атлас, бессознательно поглаживая мягкость, пока мысли блуждали в его голове. Он ни о чем особенно не думал. Это был его навык: отключать свой разум от всего этого. Он не думал ни о насилии, ни о печали, потому что не думал ни о чем. По правде говоря, это было его единственное спасение. Смерть, убийство-вот что так долго развлекало человека. Это была временная передышка от главной темы его жизни-бессмертия. Его бессмертие, его неспособность быть убитым заставляли его чувствовать себя более уязвимым, чем все остальное. Над его головой висела мысль, что раз он прожил так долго, то неизбежно умрет.

И он отказался умирать.

Но смерть, убивая, оставила его в покое. Это наполнило его чувством одиночества, когда он вырывал глотки и сердца тех существ, которыми он будет очарован, несмотря на свои собственные попытки не быть: людей. Они были хрупкими созданиями, с такой короткой продолжительностью жизни, но они чувствовали себя так богато, так мощно. Он презирал их, но иногда не был уверен, было ли это из-за настоящей ненависти или из-за ревности. Мысль о том, что он может ревновать к таким слабым вещам, только приводила его в бешенство и приводила к таким моментам, как этот, когда он стирал все это из своей памяти, отключался.

Смерть привела его сюда, в эту пустую постель, где когда-то лежала его сестра. Теперь она ушла, единственное, что он мог любить больше, чем самого себя, как бы долго ни отрицал это. Он нуждался в ней, а она ушла. Его драгоценная Ребекка.

В конечном счете ему было наплевать на смерть своих братьев Финна и Кола. Они воздействовали на него по-разному, но Ребекка была его второй половинкой. Он потерял ту часть себя, которая была ближе всего к человеческой.

Острая боль в черепе заставила его поморщиться и рассеянно покачать головой. Нахмурившись, он поднял глаза от морщинки на ткани, куда слепо смотрел. Осторожно оглядев комнату, он покачал головой, отрицая, что что-то почувствовал. Это было его воображение. Он был на грани того, чтобы совсем потерять его, и ему все это мерещилось. Это было очевидно по тому, что он чувствовал боль. Боль, как бессмертное существо, он испытывал редко, а если и испытывал, то очень редко. Он мог выдержать больше боли, чем другие вампиры — потому что он был гибридом, в конце концов, это делало его лучше — и за исключением того, что его сердце было раздавлено в груди, он притворялся, что боль не существует внутри него.

Но боль в его голове была неизбежна. Не важно, сколько отрицаний он себе наполнил, не важно, как долго он клялся, что ему все равно, это оставалось с ним. Она исчезла.

Они нашли лекарство. Там была только одна доза. И Ребекка взяла его.

Они все предполагали, он предполагал, что это сделает ее человеком. Она будет просто смертной, обреченной стареть, рожать детей, жить и умирать так, как ей хочется. Он действительно хотел этого для нее. Он презирал эту идею, считая ее слабостью, но Ребекка хотела именно этого, и он хотел этого для нее. Он был тем, кто дал ей лекарство, и до сих пор помнил, как ее пальцы — той же температуры, что и его собственные, — коснулись его руки, когда она взяла ее у него. Ее взгляд был прикован к контейнеру, украшенной орнаментом урне, покрытой древними письменами и рисунками, которые даже он не мог понять, и она больше никогда не смотрела на него.

В последний раз он видел ее глаза после того, как она упала на пол, иссохшая и исчезнувшая.

Никто не убивал его сестру. Никто. Но «лекарство» убило ее. Это превратило ее в человека, и прошли столетия с тех пор, как она была человеком. Она вернулась к тому, чем была бы, будь она человеком все эти годы, и это было не более чем высохшая оболочка.

Одинокая слеза скатилась по его заросшей щетиной щеке, когда он нежно провел пальцами по ее глазам, закрывая их перед тем, как ригамортис вошел. Его тело сотрясала сильная дрожь, когда сдавленный всхлип вырвался у него изо рта. Он был один, если не считать Элайджи, и плакал. Он кричал и швырял вещи, в конце концов выгнав старшего брата из комнаты. Элайджа никому не расскажет о событиях той ночи, такова была его преданность. Они остались вдвоем. Они должны быть кому-то преданы.

Боль в голове вернулась, заставив его раздраженно нахмуриться, когда его пальцы в гневе вцепились в край гроба. Боль была ниже его сил. Почему она не оставляет его в покое?

Протянув руку, он прижал два пальца к правому глазу, рисуя круг, чтобы заглушить головную боль. На этот раз оно не исчезло, а только нарастало, когда он вздохнул и отвернулся от гроба.

Внезапно боль пронзила его голову, заставив закричать, когда его глаза расширились, и он застыл на месте от огня в мозгу. В отдалении он услышал, как хлопнула двойная дверь в комнату, и попытался разглядеть того, кто вошел сквозь красную пелену боли, расцветшую перед его глазами.

— Ты скучал по мне, Ник?

Его светлые глаза недоверчиво расширились, когда колени подогнулись и он рухнул на пол. Поднявшись на четвереньки, он изо всех сил старался держать голову высоко поднятой, наблюдая, как ее ноги приближаются к нему. Боль в его голове усилилась и переместилась, заставляя его голову откинуться назад, так что он смотрел на нее снизу вверх.

— Ребекка… — он прохрипел, его лицо исказилось от боли.

Она улыбнулась той мрачной улыбкой, которую он видел в ту ночь, когда Элайджа воскресил своих искалеченных членов семьи, и она взмахнула запястьем, заставляя его растянуться на спине, даже не прикоснувшись к нему. Он застонал и скорчился на деревянном полу, широко раскрыв глаза и глядя на нее снизу вверх. Она выглядела потрясающе, и она выглядела прекрасно, но она должна была быть мертва. Должно быть, у него уже разыгралось воображение.

— Прошло уже слишком много времени, брат, — промурлыкала она, ее пальцы сжались, когда он почувствовал, что горло сдавило. Задыхаясь, он потянулся к горлу и забарабанил ногами, борясь с ней. — Всего полгода, а ты уже нашел способ все испортить.

Ее рука расслабилась, ощущение удушья исчезло, как и боль в голове, но он продолжал лежать на полу, переводя дыхание. Он заманивал ее в это ложное чувство безопасности, на которое она всегда так легко попадалась. Она была замазкой в его руках, потому что любила его, и он это знал.

В мгновение ока он вскочил на ноги, грубо прижав ее к стене, его глаза сверкали гневом и намеком на предательство. Предполагалось, что она мертва. Он оплакивал ее. Ей не позволили вернуться, ведь она была жива все это время и причинила ему такую боль. Никому не позволялось причинять ему боль. Его рука сжалась вокруг ее шеи, а глаза засверкали золотом, когда в нем вспыхнул гнев волка. Но Ребекка улыбнулась ему, опустив веки и смущенно ухмыльнувшись.

— Ты мертва, — прошипел он, золото исчезло, когда он переместил свой вес и ударил ее бедрами, чтобы она не двигалась. Она усмехнулась и впилась в него взглядом, ее улыбка исчезла.

— Тебе бы это понравилось? Ты столько раз пытался убить меня за эти столетия, что я не удивлена, что ты думал, что тебе это удалось, трус, — отрезала она. Боль снова расцвела в его голове, заставив его слегка ослабить хватку, когда она застала его врасплох. — Как ты смеешь? Несмотря на все это, я всегда был рядом с тобой, и ты, кажется, забываешь об этом. Элайджа был рядом с тобой все эти годы не из любви, а из преданности, которую даже он сам не понимает. Но я… Я любила тебя, а ты был слишком извращен, чтобы принять это, когда моя любовь-единственное, чего ты когда-либо был достоин.

Теперь ее рука была у него на горле, и она слегка сжала его, снова лишая дыхания. Другая ее рука сильно ударила его в грудь, пальцы пронзили дыры в грудной клетке. Он судорожно втянул воздух и крепче сжал ее горло, когда его глаза снова вспыхнули гневом.

— Одним движением пальцев я мог бы разорвать тебе глотку, — сердито прорычал он.

— И одним движением руки я могла бы вырвать твое сердце, — горячо ответила она, вызывающе глядя на него.

Он помолчал с минуту, слегка наклонив голову и скривив губы в усмешке.  
— Как ты здесь оказался? Я видел, как ты умираешь. Я оплакивал тебя.  
Он никогда бы этого не сказал, но реальность была налицо. Он оплакивал ее, как никто другой. Он оплакивал Генрика, но тогда он был человеком. Теперь он был другим, сформированным веками своей жизни, и он не оплакивал другую душу так, как оплакивал ее. Проливать слезы по поводу огненной смерти Кола было совсем не похоже на горькую боль, которую он испытал, потеряв свою драгоценную сестру.

Ребекка улыбнулась ему, как будто гордилась собой.  
— Лекарство не убило меня, Ник. Это вернуло меня к тому, кем я была бы, если бы никогда не была вампиром.

— Мертвой… — совершенно очевидно заявил он, сардонически повысив голос. Она закатила глаза и посмотрела на него так, как учитель смотрит на раздраженного ученика.

— Я казалась мертвой, но так оно и было… меняя форму, можно сказать, — заметила она, склонив голову набок, повторяя его действия.

Он нахмурился, на мгновение смутившись от боли и удивления, которые ему пришлось пережить.  
— О чем ты говоришь?

Она вздохнула и глубоко посмотрела ему в глаза, убирая пальцы с его груди и отталкивая его от себя, так что он отступил на несколько шагов.  
— Я ведьма, идиот.

Его глаза расширились, и он оглядел ее, узнав белую рубашку и темные джинсы, которые она носила. Ее светлые волосы волнами падали на плечи, и она выглядела такой знакомой, что ему захотелось протянуть руку и заключить ее в объятия. Но это был не его путь. Это было взаимопонимание между ними.

— Но ты же человек. Ты все еще должна быть мертва, — заметил он, слегка приподняв брови, поправляя рубашку и проводя пальцами по крови, которая уже высыхала на ткани.

Слегка пожав плечами, она переместила свой вес и отошла от стены.  
— Может, я и больше человек, чем была, но я потомок первой ведьмы. Я не… вполне человек. — Она улыбнулась мрачно, весело, и он улыбнулся в ответ. Они все еще были могущественны, даже сейчас. Они все еще были командой, и так будет всегда. Только теперь его сестра стала ведьмой, какой она была рождена до того, как их мать изменила ее.

Ребекка шагнула к нему, ее пальцы очертили линию пуговиц на его рубашке, прежде чем она посмотрела на него сквозь свои длинные ресницы.  
— Мы можем быть действительно великолепны вместе, Ник, — пробормотала она, поднимая подбородок, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз, чувствуя, как между ними, как всегда, нарастает напряжение. — Мы команда, как всегда. Всегда и навечно…

— Всегда и навечно, — подтвердил он, слегка кивнув, когда поднял взгляд и уставился в пустое пространство за ее головой. С ее вновь обретенной властью они снова будут править. Они всегда были великими, но теперь они станут высшими.


End file.
